I Never Told You
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu He never told him how he felt and now it's too late to say those three words. Will he get the closure that he needs or try to hide from the truth? Character death


**Inspired by the Collibe Callat song with the same title. **

**As always, I own nothing relating to Naruto or it's characters**

**This can be seen as AU modern day or you can picture that Sasuke came back and it's a while after that – I don't care which**

**Beware, it's a little depressing…it has a happy scene in it, but it's not one of those happy, feel-good type of stories**

**I Never Told You**

Sasuke closed his eyes but it was no use, every time he closed them all he saw was Naruto. He pictured his lips, his eyes, his mouth, and just about every other body part. He also pictured holding him, but when he opened his eyes he knew that wasn't an option anymore. His dreams made it difficult to sleep because his dreams always featured the blond haired, blue-eyed man that he used to call his lover. His frown deepened as he lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. In that moment, he knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night. He had become accustom to it because he hadn't been able to sleep for the past month.

The next morning came slowly and when he looked in the mirror he knew that he looked as bad as he felt. He wasn't sure that he could do it, he wasn't sure that he could go to the funeral without breaking down. He didn't want to seem weak, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't supposed to be like that, Naruto was supposed to be there with him, not in some casket that was about to be buried in the ground.

**Flashback**

Naruto wrapped his strong arms around him, not ready to let the other man get out of bed. Sasuke turned toward him burying his face into the crook of the blonde's neck. He inhaled his distinct sent, which Sasuke found indescribable. It was intoxicating and impossible to describe because it was just Naruto and no words would be able to do it justice. "I love you," the blond whispered, not expecting the sentiment in return. No matter how much Sasuke may have felt it, he wouldn't say it and Naruto was okay with that.

The blond ran his tan fingers though the other man's dark hair. It was deceivingly soft; considering the style would make many think he used a multitude of products. "How about you don't go to work today?" Naruto suggested as he started to trace his fingers up and down Sasuke's muscular arm.

The pale man pulled out of Naruto's grasp and looked at him. His features were much softer than he'd let anyone else see; it was one of the looks he'd only give in the privacy of their own bedroom. "You know I have to go to work," he replied. The blond responded with a pleading look that made Sasuke say, "You're a moron to think that, that look is going to work on me."

He sat up and got out of bed, making the blanket fall from his waist and exposing his naked body. He stretched before making his way toward the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke knew that he was probably torturing the blond, but he found it too much fun and he knew he probably wouldn't stop doing it any time soon.

Naruto's eyes followed his boyfriend's body into the bathroom. _'He's just asking for it,' _he thought as he got up, following him into the bathroom. "We can conserve water if we shower together," Naruto grinned as he stepped in behind the other man.

"Don't make up stupid excuses, you just want to have a quickie before I have to go to work," he said with a small chuckle. He turned toward the other man, and wrapped his arms around his neck, "If you want it just say so." His voice was low and seductive, which told Naruto he was going to get what he wanted.

"You caught me," the blond grinned. He pulled the other man in for a kiss, running his hands down Sasuke's wet and naked body. Sasuke responded by deepening the kiss as he let himself be pushed against the shower wall.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke sat on what was their bed, dressed in a black tuxedo. He tried to will away the thoughts of Naruto, but they kept coming back. Whether it was the sound of his voice or his beautiful blue eyes, Sasuke just couldn't get Naruto to stay out of his head.

"Sasuke open this door right now," he heard Sakura's voice say as she pounded on the door. She was and old friend, one that they had both known since kindergarten. She was truly like no one else he'd ever known, from her bright pink hair and usually girly attitude to her strong punch and somewhat abrasive personality. "I'll break down this door if you don't open it," she threatened and he knew that she'd told true to her promise.

Sasuke let out a sigh before walking to the front door and opening it, "What?" He seemed completely void of life. He looked as if he'd break if anyone so much as touched him. Sakura wasn't used to seeing him so fragile, the man always tried to appear much stronger than he actually was.

"You can't lock yourself up in here, it'll just depress you more," she told him, meaning that she'd drag him to the funeral if she had to. "He was your best friend and boyfriend, you have to go to his funeral," she said. He didn't respond, so she asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded, but she knew there was more to his feelings. After staring at him for a little while, he finally whispered, "I should have stayed home."

It was then that she knew what was truly wrong. It wasn't just that the love of his life had died; it was that he was blaming himself for Naruto's death. "You can't blame yourself Sasuke," she said softly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault," she assured him.

"But it's true," Sasuke frowned. "He asked me to stay home and I didn't," he told her. "If I had he never would have been out and he so he never would have been killed," he said on the verge of tears.

Sakura hated to see him so vulnerable and it made her heart break. She pulled him in for a hug, trying to calm him down. "This isn't your fault," she assured him again, but he wasn't listening. He was trying to hold back tears and for the most part failing.

"I didn't tell him that I loved him," he whispered between tears. She didn't know how to respond, so she just continued to try to comfort him. "He had said it so many times and I could never say it back," he said, forcing his tears away.

"He knew that you loved him," she told him softly. She pushed Sasuke so that they were at an arms length. "Look at me," she demanded and he hesitantly did. "Don't you ever doubt that he knew that you loved him," she said. "He knew how difficult it is for you to say those words and he wasn't going to force you to say them," she said sternly.

"Why does everyone I love die?" he asked vulnerably. They both knew he was referring to both Naruto and his family. He looked down, wishing that Sakura would just tell him to stay home and not go to the funeral.

Instead she decided to change his line of thought by saying, "You have to get out of this house and get closure. You're going to the funeral and then you're coming to stay at my house for the rest of the week." She walked in the door and toward his bedroom where she grabbed a bag and stuffed clothes and other necessities in it. She wasn't going to take no for an answer and so he wasn't going to stop her. "Let's go," she said, zipping up the bag before pulling him out of the house.

**NS**

Once the funeral was over and all of the other attendees had left, Sakura watched as Sasuke stood in front of the grave. "I'll meet you at the car," she told him before walking away so that he could have some privacy.

Once she was a good distance away, Sasuke finally spoke, "I'm sorry." He struggled to gain his composure, "I just should have stayed home." He was silent for a moment before saying, "I love you." Sasuke took a shaky breath and continued, "I love you and I just wish that I would have told you." He looked in the direction that Sakura was parked, he knew that if he didn't go soon she'd get worried and come looking for him. "I'll never stop loving you," he whispered before he turned to walk away. He brushed away tears that were threatening to fall and he wondered if he'd ever be the same again.

**When you lose someone you love, you die too, and you wait around for your body to catch up. ~ John Scalzi**

**Okay so that was a bit depressing and probably not my best work, but let me know what you think….I had to get the idea out, every time I heard the song I thought about writing a story inspired by it, so this is the result of that… **


End file.
